Slide: The Outtakes
by NWP-RR Writers
Summary: Outtakes from the worlds Max and Alec visit on the Round Robin story: Slide. Multipairing.


Outtake #1 of Chapter 1

**Seth meets Asha**

"**Something, alright"**

**By MeryKey**

Seattle wasn't my first choice, but it was the only one at the moment that would help me get the hell out of the country.

A cold drizzle began falling over the dark streets like a curtain. I adjusted the collar of my jacket so I wouldn't feel the cold so much, although cold did nothing to me; well, not this cold at least. My body has been created specifically to endure any kind of weather, though I doubt Manticore had taken the time to makes us completely immune to any weather condition.

'_Fuck_', I thought as I felt the bottom of my pants begin to get soaked. It might not do anything to my health, but I _really_ hated the cold. I started to think maybe Mexico was a better idea than Canada. Sunny beaches, curvaceous Latin women in bikinis with Piña Coladas. Canada was such a bad idea...

I'd been in Seattle for 10 days, and, despite all my attempts, I hadn't found anyone able to help me with my problem. I needed a sector pass to leave Seattle as soon as possible. Something told me the old jump-the-fence would not work on the frontier with Canada. But it did help in between sectors.

I was nearing the fences that divided sectors 5 and 6, when I spotted a small, dark frame hesitate 2 blocks from where the police station was. She stopped and, after a heartbeat, she walked away. Though, not exactly back into the sector.

She walked silently, or as silently as an Ordinary can walk, towards the south side of the fence. My destination. I frowned; I was curious really. Had she killed someone? Was that why she had to jump a fence to go ever the sector division without being detected?

I followed her. She never heard a single silent step of mine. I found her staring at the fence, trying to figure out how to jump it. She didn't have the feline advantages I had. She huffed and then groaned in frustration. I couldn't help the smile that escaped my lips. Had she seriously thought she could pass the fence unnoticed?

"D'you need help?" I blurted before I could stop my own mouth.

Her head snapped towards me, her body tensed and her eyes were getting bigger by the second, probably in fear. I was so stupid. I probably looked like a mugger, dressed all in black, including a beanie hat, and with a 3-day worth stubble hiding the boyish feature Manticore had aimed at the day they created me.

"No, thank you," she answered, her eyes not leaving me in case I made a move. We were still a scream away from the police officers, so I was betting she was getting ready to scream for help as soon as I made a wrong move. Although, judging by the fact she was trying to evade the police, she probably would run rather than yelled for the cops.

"You sure? It's kinda high," I told her, nodding towards the fence. Her eyes didn't follow mine. They stayed on my hands, which were secured in my jacket's pockets, away from the cold and rain.

My own eyes went back to her and I took my time admiring her. She was a blue eyed blonde, although by the intensity of her eyes, I doubted she was a "blonde" in all senses. She looked smart; then again, she must've done something stupid to be hiding from the police.

She was wearing a dark hood covering her wet hair so I couldn't see the length, but I would bet it reached her shoulders or beyond. There was a heavy looking back-pack hanging from her slender right shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure," she answered, her body still tense.

I admired her strong, yet feminine features one more time, and then shrugged.

"Ok… good luck," I said nonchalantly as I walked towards the fence, passing her. She, of course, moved to be at a prudent distance from me, but she didn't move away enough to miss my jump.

I bended my knees a bit, and, after a few seconds later, I was in the air. I landed on the other side soundlessly. I turned around to see her eyes get even bigger than before, although instead of fear, there was shock and awe behind them. I smirked.

I started walking away from the fence, when I heard her move again, her paces were as delicate as her face was. Her hand grazed the fence and she called for me.

"Hey!" She whispered loudly. I pretended I didn't hear her, so she tried again. "Hey!"

I finally turned around, looking innocently at her. She didn't buy it. The beautiful girl scowled at me. And I was thrilled for some reason.

"Yes?" I asked.

I was being a jackass, I knew it, but I was enjoying it. She, on the other hand, wasn't.

She bit her lip, looking utterly pissed off with me, and probably at her, because she was about to ask my help. Maybe she's one of those feminist who won't accept any kind of help from any man.

"I—I have to get through the fence."

I stared at her for a few seconds in silence, pretending to be trying to figure out what she meant. She sighed in frustration, which was exactly what I was looking for, and then she said it: "Could you help me?"

"Oh! Sure," I answered with a smile.

I jump back to her side, her eyes still full of surprise. She was probably wondering what kind of a freak I was, but at this point of my life, I could hardly care.

I looked at her curiously; I really wanted to know _why_ she was avoiding the cops, but she looked too angelic, too innocent to have done anything too serious.

"Did you kill your neighbor's dog or something?"

She frowned in confusion. She didn't understand my subtle way of asking my question.

"Why are you trying to jump a fence?"

"Is that a requirement to help me get through?" she asked me, her tone indicating she didn't like the question.

"Not really. I'm just curious. I mean, it's not like I'm going to judge you or anything. I _am_ jumping this fence too, after all."

She seemed to consider this, and finally opened her mouth again.

"Why are _you_ jumping the fence?"

I thought of the best way to put this.

"Let's just say… I'm an unwanted."

Her head tilted to the right. "Me too," she answered with a smirk, a glint of mischievousness sparking from her intense blue eyes.

I smiled at her. I liked her. And for that, I was willing to help her.

I nodded, accepting her answer. "Ok, let's do this." I turned around, my back to her. "Hop on." She was silent, so I looked over my shoulder to see what was going on. "What?" I wondered out loud when I saw her face.

"I'm… It's—_hop on_?"

"Well, what do you suggest I do? Grab you by the waist and throw you over the fence?" What was she thinking?!

"I guess… right. You're right."

She moved towards me and I crouched a bit so she would be able to piggy-back ride me.

It was as easy to jump the fence with her on my back as it was to jump by myself.

I let her down easily on the floor once we were on the other side and she stood completely still in front of me. I was waiting for something; for her to scream I was a freak, to accuse me of being an alien. Something. She simply stared at me with her almond-shaped blue eyes and I found myself mesmerized by the innocence in them, though she exuded strength all through her body. I liked that.

"Wow," she whispered.

I slightly smiled. I knew I shouldn't have done that. I was exposing myself for what I was. Different. But there was something about her; _something_ alright.

We started walking side by side at precisely the exact same moment. We walked quietly, as the light rain fell over and around us, our boots splashing tiny drops of water around us.

We had reached the corner when she stopped and reached her hand at me.

"I'm Asha."

Asha. What a peculiar name. It reminded me of Jondy or Tinga. They'd chosen weird names too.

"Seth."

I've always been simply Seth.

Her hand was as delicate as the rest of her and I crabbed to feel more of her.

"I'm meeting some people on a bar nearby. '_Crash_'. Uhm…" she shrugged, thinking how to say what she wanted to say. "If you've got nothing to do, I could buy you a drink. A '_thank you_' for your help."

I had to go. I needed to find a sector pass. I had to leave Seattle. I had to go to Canada and disappear. But her offer was too appealing. _She_ was too appealing.

I nodded, my body making the decision my mind was having problems with, and let her guide me.

**The end.**


End file.
